Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Jak and Daxter 2" franchise. Cast *Jak - Astro Boy *Daxter - Oggy *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Fletcher *Keira - Niki *Dr. Erol - Dr. Neo Cortex *Baron Praxis - Zorran (TUGS) *Torn - Thomas O'Malley *Vin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Sig - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Krew - Johnny Cuba (TUGS) *Tess - Human Olivia *Ashelin Praxis - Duchess *Kor - Mighty Eagle *Dark Jak - Evil Astro Boy *The Krimzon Guard - Barker (Pinocchio) *and more Movie Used *Jak II (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) Footage Astro Boy Footage *Astro Boy (1963) (TV Series) *Astro Boy (1980) (TV Series) *Astro Boy (2003) (TV Series) *Astro Boy (2009) Oggy and the Cockroaches Footage *Oggy and the Cockroaches (TV Series) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie Disney Footage *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *The Aristocats (1970) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Pinocchio (1940) Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Columbia Pictures *The Angry Birds Movie Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Voice Cast (English) *Astro Boy - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Oggy - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Radar Overseer Guy *Niki - Radar Overseer Beulah *Dr. Neo Cortex - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Zorran - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Thomas O'Malley - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *John Smith - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Johnny Cuba - Radar Overseer Guy (-5) *Human Olivia - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Duchess - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Mighty Eagle - Robosoft 3 *Evil Astro Boy - Radar Overseer Jimmy (-10) *Barker - Mike in Stadium *Izzy Gomez - Radar Overseer Guy *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Astro Boy - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Oggy - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Niki - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *Dr. Neo Cortex - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Zorran - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Thomas O'Malley - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *John Smith - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Johnny Cuba - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-5) *Human Olivia - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Duchess - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mighty Eagle - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Evil Astro Boy - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Barker - Diego Loquendo V1 *Izzy Gomez - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Spin 4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *3 clash 1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin 2.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *LSwall01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Spin 1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/jak-2) *01 jak2 title *02 jak2 escaping the fortress *03 jak2 guard trouble 1 *04 jak2 guard trouble 2 *05 jak2 haven city walking *06 jak2 haven city hover vehicle *07 jak2 haven city guard pursuit *08 jak2 dead town *09 jak2 under attack in dead town *10 jak2 armed in dead town *11 jak2 the pumping station *12 jak2 under attack at the pumping station *13 jak2 armed at the pumping station *14 jak2 fortress tank trouble *15 jak2 armed in the fortress *16 jak2 the strip mine *17 jak2 under attack at the strip mine *18 jak2 armed at the strip mine *19 jak2 mountain temple *20 jak2 under attack at mountain temple *21 jak2 armed at the mountain temple *22 jak2 first baron praxis battle *23 jak2 praxis palace *24 jak2 armed in praxis palace *25 jak2 jet-board in haven city *26 jak2 haven forest *27 jak2 jet-board in haven forest *28 jak2 dragons of haven forest *29 jak2 armed in haven forest *30 jak2 onin game *31 jak2 baron battle at mar's tomb *32 jak2 race with erol *33 jak2 battle with krew *34 jak2 final battle with metal kor Gallery Astro as Jak.png|Astro Boy as Jak Oggy as Daxter.jpg|Oggy as Daxter Grandpa Fletcher as Tym.png|Grandpa Fletcher as Samos Hagai Niki as Keira.jpg|Niki as Keira Dr. Neo Cortex as Erol.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Erol Zorran - TUGS Photobook Picture.jpg|Zorran as Baron Praxis Thomas O'Malley as Torn.png|Thomas O'Malley as Torn IzzyHeader.jpg|Izzy Gomez as Vin John Smith.jpg|John Smith as Sig Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Krew Human Olivia as Human Tess.jpg|Olivia as Tess Duchess as Ashelin.png|Duchess as Ashelin Praxis Human Mighty Eagle as Human Kor.png|Mighty Eagle as Kor Mighty Eagle as Metal Kor.png|Mighty Eagle as Kor (Monster Form) Evil_Astro_as_Evil_Jak.png|Evil Arnold as Dark Jak Mr Barker as The Krimzon Guard.png|Barker as The Krimzon Guard Scenes *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 1 (11:25) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 2 (10:28) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 3 (13:25) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 4 (10:26) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 5 (11:16) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 6 (9:58) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 7 (15:03) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 8 (10:09) (Spanish) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 9 (9:28) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 10 (10:22) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 11 (15:02) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 12 (13:50) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 13 (7:10) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 14 (13:58) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 15 (9:45) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 16 (13:49) (Spanish) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 17 (10:45) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 18 (10:32) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 19 (12:44) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 20 (14:17) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 21 (14:18) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 22 (12:49) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 23 (14:04) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 24 (10:34) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 25 (13:08) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 26 (10:28) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 27 (14:55) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 28 (10:24) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 29 (12:09) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 30 (12:07) (Spanish) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 31 (9:05) (Spanish) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 32 (10:00) (Spanish) *Astro Boy and Oggy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 33 (9:53) (English) Gallery (Trains) It's Dinmore Manor piloting Odney Manor..jpg|Dinmore Manor No. 7820 and Odney Manor No. 7828 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by ECDT1089's walkthrough. *Astro Boy will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oggy will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zorran will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, Hum 5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Neo Cortex will carry four red lightsabers, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 5.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mighty Eagle will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Johnny Cuba will carry two black lightsabers, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the train that Astro Boy and Oggy pilot will be Dinmore Manor No. 7820 and Odney Manor No. 7828 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches. *Dinmore Manor and Odney Manor are both Great Western Railway Manor class 4-6-0 tender engines, that normally reside at The West Somerset Railway, and have been on loan to other railways being The East Lancashire Railway, Severn Valley Railway, Llangollen Railway, Paignton and Dartmouth Railway, Gloucestershire and Warwickshire Railway, North Norfolk Railway, Epping and Ongar Railway, Keighley and Worth Valley Railway, and Cambrian Coast Express Railways. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming